


Easy Love

by StupidPoetry



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Asexual Character, M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-21
Updated: 2016-05-21
Packaged: 2018-06-09 17:15:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6916063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StupidPoetry/pseuds/StupidPoetry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This love comes easily to him, like tidal waves to the shore, calming and refreshing after all the years of feeling broken and cold.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Easy Love

This love comes easily to him,  
like tidal waves to the shore,  
calming and refreshing  
after all the years of feeling broken  
and cold.  
He never felt this way before.  
He feels love in his bones as he holds  
these hands sitting on the floor  
and not wanting more,  
never asking for more.  
He never dared to believe  
he could adore someone as much.  
They have late lunch and Star Wars is  
on tv. They don’t have anywhere to be  
and he will agree that this is the key to happiness.  
Just being here, in this room, together,  
feeling flowers bloom in their chests,  
blessed by God who he thought   
would never forgive him.  
Love is exchanged for love and kindness  
and caring – and that’s enough.  
Sharing smiles and repairing what is broken  
in them,  
not avoiding scary stuff.  
He might need some guidance in this,  
he didn’t know how to love, but he hears a steady voice  
and his ribs are not a prison anymore.  
He doesn’t need a reason why he loves.  
So he licks coffee drips   
from familiar lips,  
excited for what life has for them  
in store.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi! stupid-poetry.tumblr.com


End file.
